Traditional imaging systems are commonly designed so that the final image quality is high over a narrow region of object space; for example, objects located over a narrow range of object conjugate distances may be imaged by the traditional imaging system to form an in-focus image. The depth of this narrow region of the object space is determined by the depth of field of the system. More recent imaging systems may employ non-traditional imaging designs and techniques that allow an increased depth of field compared to classical systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,371, entitled EXTENDED DEPTH OF FIELD OPTICAL SYSTEMS issued 5 May 1998, discloses imaging systems configured to provide an increased depth of field.